One and the Same
by fmpwolf180
Summary: After guarding Chidori, Sousuke is guarding another girl named Emiri. They fall in love and get married. Will their marriage last?  A prologue that will explain more about Emiri will be uploaded soon
1. Apart and Together

He grabbed her, and squeezed her close to him. She didn't move; her eyes were tearing up.

Three little words left her mouth in a sqeak, "I'm so happy…"

She brought her arms up to wrap around his shoulders. The two other girls standing beside the new couple were astonished. They couldn't believe he had fallen in love with her. He tightened his grip.

His voice was a murmur, "You scared me."

She smiled and brought her hand up to wipe away a tear. "I'm sorry, Sousuke."

"Please don't ever do that again, Ms. Kutani."

Now they were married; she wasn't a Miss anymore. He had proposed only a month after they had started dating because he was about to go on a long mission that could take years to accomplish. She had accepted, and they had been married the day before he left. They were not a very close couple; they had only kissed twice altogether after the wedding. And they kissed a third time before he left. They would try to have a honeymoon when he returned.

He was gone though. And she would sit on the dock where he had left, every afternoon and wait for his arrival. She would wait alone; she refused to do anything with friends in the evening and she had severely injured a man who had thrown himself at her. She had told him she would wait, no matter how long for his return.

Her name was Emiri, and she was a resident of Tokyo, Japan, near the school Jindai High. She had transferred there her senior year and she was now spending the first semester of school without her new husband who would be in the same grade, the same class.

Emiri sat at the back of the classroom, staring absent-mindedly out the window. Her eyes drifting into the sky from the courtyard, watching grey clouds roll by. She felt the weather was mimicking her heart; how it felt dull and grey.

A spazzy girl named Kyoko came rushing over to Emiri, and sat on her desk, hopping up and down. "Hey! Kaname and I are going to karaoke this afternoon and were wondering if you would go with us!"

Emiri would not be rude; she looked back from her sky-gazing and stared at Kyoko in confusion. "Kaname doesn't like me, Kyoko." She said it as nicely as possible, though almost everyone knew this. After what Sousuke had yelled at her in the school courtyard, the whole school knew Kaname would hate Sousuke and his new girlfriend.

Kaname strutted up to the desk, grabbing the collar of her friend's shirt and dragging her to the door. "Come on, Kyoko, I thought we were going for karaoke-" Kaname stopped when she noticed who Kyoko had been talking to. "Oh, its you. Having fun being lonely while your puppy dog is away?" Kaname's voice was sharp and angry.

"One, he's not my puppy, he's my husband!" Emiri's eyes started to tear up as she became more angered. "Two, yes, I miss him very much, but what the hell do you care?" She held her face in her hands and ran away from Kaname, dripping a tear or two on the floor.

"See, Kyoko, I told you she was bad for him-"

"Kaname-chan! You just made Emiri cry!" Kyoko made a sour face and grabbed Kaname's cheek.

"Like she said, I don't care." Kaname non-chalantly stepped towards the door.

Kyoko frowned at her best friend. "Even after Sousuke told you all that stuff, you're still going to be mean to her? It's not like she stole him from you!"

Kaname looked to the floor; she felt terrible, but she wasn't going to say anything about it.

Emiri sat alone in his apartment, clutching his school uniform, curled up in a ball on the couch. She held it as close as possible, crying into it. She was thinking about him way too much; he had been gone now for three months. She didn't go sit at the dock today; she stayed inside and cried, all alone. She felt fragile and easily breakable. She hated it.

The next morning, she didn't go to school; she stayed in the neighborhood. She ran around the neighborhood, working out her leg muscles. She wouldn't quit school; she just needed something to get her mind off him. She carried weights as she ran to hopefully strengthen her arms. Her heart pounded as she ran; her legs were tired though she kept going.

Emiri only rested when she felt her breakfast coming up to greet her. She emptied her stomach in a trash can nearby, and sat on the bench, watching the sun over the pond. She hadn't noticed she had made it to the park in such a short time after she checked her watch. Her phone vibrated. She ignored the call.

"You see, Kaname! You just poured salt into an open wound! She was already missing Sousuke a lot, and you had to make that remark about it! Now she won't even answer her phone!" Kyoko growled at Kaname and flung her arms around in the air to express her anger.

Kaname did feel guilty now. She hadn't thought about how much it must hurt to not be able to see your love. She had felt it for a very long time, and Emiri was nice to her the whole time. Emiri was there, before Sousuke even knew her, helping Kaname through it. _This is why he likes her. She's so kind…_

"I want to go apologize to her after school. I feel bad for what I said." Kaname's words were barely audible to Kyoko, but she hugged her best friend anyway.

Emiri was on the floor inside the apartment. She placed both hands on either side of her body and began to lift herself. She counted the push-ups as if she had been doing this all her life. She pushed herself to her limit; forty-eight. Not good enough.

She began to sit up when she heard a knock on the door. She snatched the baseball bat beside the door and carefully peeked through the eye-hole. It was Kaname. Weird.

Emiri opened the door cautiously and dropped the bat behind the door. "Hello." Her voice came out plain and apathetic.

"I-um..well, I…I'm sorry about yesterday. I brought some food if you would like any…I mean, I-I'm really sorry." Kaname stared at her feet and stuttered, embarrassed.

Emiri looked a little sad, but she was sweating. And wearing her gym shorts and tank top. _What had she really been doing all day?_

"It's okay, I feel like a brat for saying what I did. Please forgive me. Can we…possibly be friends? I know you don't like me because of my _arrangements, _but I don't want to be your enemy. You're a really nice person that I think I could get along with really well." Emiri also looked at her feet; Kaname was easily a foot and a half taller than she. Emiri looked up, and gave her the cutest look she could muster.

Kaname looked to Emiri, and saw this sad, but adorable look. "Of course we can be friends!" Kaname reached out her arms and wrapped them around Emiri. The two hugged as new friends.

"Do you want to come in and eat with me? I don't like to eat alone."

"Of course!"

As the days went on, Emiri became stronger and stronger, also killing all those little fatty pockets. Her physical appearance became breathtaking as she took pills to stimulate her hair's growth. She may have been short, but she became cute and beautiful, almost like a porcelain doll. Yet, she had another side people didn't know about. Emiri didn't want to lean on people anymore; she took many martial arts classes and continued to train physically. She became almost a soldier herself; she took classes on weaponry and stealth. She became almost two faced-she would be cute and pretty, then turn around and have a gun to some one's head. Kaname once said she was becoming more like her husband every day he was gone. She still missed him; she would lay through many sleepless nights, crying until her eyes were red. She had made a goal that she would become perfect, if only for him. She became better friends with everyone at school, and soon best friends with Kaname and Kyoko. Emiri continued to train on her appearance, and her skills for three more months.

A strange knock was heard on the door. Emiri jumped from under her bed and whipped out the revolver in her back pocket. A key jiggled in the lock, and she rolled on the floor, taking refuge behind the bedroom door. Her dark green military boots made no sound as she took action, and her camo pants and black tank top stayed on her form. The pants were quite baggy, but they were comfortable as hell and she looked cute with her tight tank top.

The door creaked open, and boots clacked on the floor. She heard a man's voice.

"Emiri? Are you home?"

She would not be fooled.

Emiri rolled out from her position, grabbing her enemy from the back and pointing the gun at his head. This maneuver was difficult because the man was tall, and she was at least two feet shorter than him. He did not move under her grasp, and only murmured.

"What do you want?" The strange man whispered.

Emiri's tone was harsh and unforgiving. "To know why you are breaking into my house."

"Who are you? I live here! And my wife lives here! What did you do to her?" The man grabbed Emiri's arm and twisted it, she made a small sound of pain. She used her other arm to hit the pressure point on his neck, rendering his arm that had grabbed hers useless. She grabbed both his arms and twisted them over one another and pushed him to the floor, his right cheek pressed into the carpet. The man growled angrily as he was subdued. He attempted to trip her with his feet, and she simply jumped over them and stepped on his legs with her feet so he couldn't move them. "Damn!"

Emiri couldn't see anything, she was just going by what she heard and what she could feel. She held his arms in place with one arm and pressed the gun to his head with the other arm. "You can't live here! You probably have the wrong house number unless you're trying to kidnap me. And this better not be some stupid joke! I'm waiting for my husband to come home from war, I am **NOT** in the mood to be hackled at one o'clock in the morning!"

"I'm coming home to my wife who has been waiting patiently for me! I, an elite member of Mithril's own SRT was subdued by a short little girl. This will not do." The strange man made a defeated sound as Emiri pressed his cheek more firmly into the ground, then actually recalled what he had said.

"Mithril? Are you Sousuke Sagara?" Her tone became drenched in excitement. She wiggled a little while holding him. She would not drop her guard, that would be stupid. Nonetheless, she was excited.

"Yes, and what does it matter to you?" His tone was very angry now, his usual poker face gone.

Emiri slowly let go of his limbs and smiled really big. She was so happy she could cry. She couldn't see his face, but it was unmistakable. This was her husband; he had finally returned.

"Big mistake." Sousuke, still unaware this was his wife, grabbed Emiri and pulled her to the ground, pinning her down with his hands and knees. He heard her head hit the wood floor off the carpet.

Emiri was now going to cry out of pain. The back of her head stung really bad now, and she reached back to touch it, and Sousuke whipped her hand away with a flick of his wrist. She remembered he didn't know who she was yet. "Sousuke, it's me, Emiri. And if you don't believe me, your SRT number is Urzu-7 and your other name was Kashim. Your captain is Tetheletha Testarossa who sent you to guard the Whispered, Kaname Chidori and I."

Emiri couldn't see well, but she could tell the expression on his face soften so much within only a few seconds. He reached behind her head and felt the blood. Emiri winced in pain, and swatted his hand away. "Ow…" She mumbled as a tear ran down her cheek out of happiness and pain.

Sousuke leaned back away from her and helped her up. He tried to guide her toward the bathroom, and she buried her face in his chest. She grabbed his dull green Mithril uniform and would not let go. His arms slowly came behind her, holding her closer to him. She cried as she bled; she was so happy to see him the pain didn't matter.

Sousuke whispered, "Hi."

Emiri smiled and tried to pull closer to him, even though it was physically impossible. Sousuke lifted his hands to her head again, and felt the blood trickling down. He leaned a little, and picked her up off the ground into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He pulled out a wet rag and dabbed at her head. She murmured ouch several times as he rubbed in some Neosporin and wrapped a cloth around her head to hold the white gauze pad in place.

Sousuke held her face in his hands and she smiled up at him, even though he was kneeling at her height. He smiled back, and rubbed his nose to hers. She giggled as he cupped her cheek with one hand and brushed her hair out of her face with his other. She felt like a stupid child. But she didn't care.

"Hi." Emiri spoke quietly, as if to mimic Sousuke. He laughed, then she laughed, and they laughed together for a few seconds. He stood and took her hand, leading her back to the bedroom. He unbuttoned then unzipped his uniform, taking off the whole green thing and dropping it to the floor. He was left in his camo pants and a black t-shirt. His dog-tags dangled on his chest.

The moonlight shining through the window was enough to see each other, and Sousuke gasped as Emiri moved. She turned to look at him, her golden-brown hair cupping her face when she turned; her blue eyes sparkling and bringing out the hint of sapphire in the moonlight. She was beautiful, and Sousuke literally could not speak.

"Emiri…you are…" He took a bare-footed step towards her, and held her face in his hands. He just now noticed how soft her face was, compared to his rough hands. She brought up a hand to hold his on her face, and she leaned into it as she looked at him.

Emiri had tried to fix this when he was gone; she gazed into his eyes and was lost within the never-ending pools of silver that they were, forever entrapping her to look. He leaned in slowly and planted a small, gentle kiss on her cheek.

She looked up to him in wonder; this man she had fallen head over heels in love with. He had changed; his body was more defined, his muscles showed through even his baggy pants. He had become more handsome, and he seemed more mature. She laughed when she noticed they were matching. Sousuke noticed what she was staring at and laughed a little too.

Sousuke thought quietly to himself. The words he was thinking could not be said, he didn't have the courage. He thought, _Emiri, I didn't think it was possible, but you have become even more beautiful than when I saw you last. Everything about you is beautiful; you eyes, your lips, your face, your hair, your arms, your whole body. You look magnificent, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, breathtaking, I can't even think of enough words to describe you._ He decided to say instead, "Y-you look b-b-beautiful."

Her eyes widened more and more as he stared, a red tint hitting her cheeks. She jumped towards him, knocking him onto the bed. She buried her face in his shirt and grabbed his shirt with her hands. She didn't know how to show him that she was happy. She looked up from his shirt and stared into his steel eyes with her sapphire ones, and red tinting her face.

"That makes me really happy…" She looked to the side for only a moment, pondering. She looked back to him, and pulled herself up on his body, then leaned in and kissed him.

Sousuke's eyes bugged out, he was surprised she had instigated this. He latched his arms onto her back, feeling her as she dug her hands into his hair. Sousuke stopped slowly and attempted to pull away, but Emiri leaned down to him. She was intent on making him happy. Seeing that she hadn't let his lips go, he held the back of her head softly and held her back. Neither moved; they sat in silence for several seconds, their lips touching carefully, as if to not damage the other's.

Emiri grabbed his face with both hands and attempted to get her tongue into his mouth. She had read about it but never done it before, this being their fourth kiss. Sousuke didn't understand at first, but the more she licked his lips, the more he began to understand. She was glad he didn't try to let go and make this extremely awkward for the both of them.

Sousuke finally parted his lips, and he licked her tongue with his, then sunk his tongue into her mouth, him now holding her face. Emiri was glad he liked it, or at least so it seemed. She intertwined her tongue with his, they attempted to hold each other's tongue with their own. She snuck her hands under his neck then under his head, and he moved his hands to feel her back. He rubbed slowly, and carefully.

As Sousuke's fingers swam across her back, Emiri's face became a bright pink with embarrassment. She thought, _Are we going to go there? Already? Only our fourth kiss? Am I going to lose my virginity tonight?_

The last question scared her internally. Emiri was afraid of how much it would hurt, and how much more it would hurt if she were to get pregnant. She wasn't ready for that, she wouldn't be able to bear it.

She internally cursed herself. He hadn't done anything to instigate _that_. He probably didn't even know what _that_ was.

Funny thing is, they were thinking the same questions. Not the same answers, but they were both not ready to make such huge progress in their relationship. At least not that kind of progress.

Sousuke's hands slipped to her lower back, and lifted up her shirt. He rubbed her bare-back, then rolled his hands down slowly, massaging what he could. He got to her hips and held them tenderly.

Emiri shrieked, right after coming out of her questions.

Sousuke leaned forward, taking her with him, and holding her, arms protectively all the way around her back. "What's wrong, did I hurt you? Are you alright?" His voice was shaky and worried.

To reassure him, she leaned against him and listened to his heart beat. "You just surprised me, that's all. I didn't think you were going to do that." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, or to touch where I shouldn't, Emiri, I'm sorry-"

Emiri leaned into him, her lips gracing his at his last syllable. "You can touch me anywhere. I'm just not ready for…you know, sexual intercourse."

"I completely and totally agree, I am afraid of hurting you. I'm glad we are thinking the same thing…" Sousuke sighed as a tightness in his chest was released.

"But you can touch me anywhere you like, I don't mind. I like your hands; they are a part of you which makes them special to me. If you feel like you want to, I don't mind the touching. And I kind of want you to…" Her last sentence caused him to carefully lay her down on the bed, him now leaning over her, his knees on either side of her body.

Sousuke's voice came quiet and slow, as if he would have broken something if he didn't speak quietly. "I don't mind if you touch me either."

Sousuke leaned back down to kiss her, holding his arms leisurely under her head for only a few moments. He slipped them out easily, and moved one hand to her hip, the other cupping her shoulder tenderly as they kissed. His hair brushed against her face. Her arms rose from her sides and hung around his neck, before moving down to his chest. She moved them up under his shirt and caressed his muscles. Sousuke breathed heavily into her mouth as their tongues danced.

His hand moved up and down her side, rubbing gently and his other hand caressed her arm. He turned his face slightly to the left, and was rewarded with more access to her mouth. He was becoming slightly excited, his blood was pumping around his body a little faster now. He dominated her tongue and swiped her mouth over with it. She pushed his tongue back with hers, the both of them fighting a non-winning battle. Emiri's heart picked up the pace the slightest bit, transferring Sousuke's excitement to her. She opened her eyes from their kiss, and stared at his gentle features and his soft expression.

Sousuke opened his eyes for only a moment, but he noticed she was staring at him. Her eyes held a strange expression to them unknown to Sousuke. His eyes mimicked hers, and he pushed his tongue harder in her mouth, searching faster for something he could not quite grasp.

Emiri suddenly pulled away from him. "Some one's here." She rolled off him faster than he could recall her words. She whipped a handgun out of her camo pants and rolled quietly to the door.

Sousuke just lay there, his mind still in a fuzz.

Emiri stood up and put her gun back in place. "Sorry, false alarm, it was just a neighbor." She walked back to him where he lay on his crappy little cot. She sat next to him as he sat up.

"Where did you get that-?" Sousuke lay his hand over her back and whipped out the gun, twirling it in his hand. "This is a nice gun, better than mine." He held it up to examine it. "It's got-"

"Two slots to fire two bullets at once, a fully automatic lever, a nice safety button on the back, and the slides that hold the bullets can be exchanged to fit larger ones. The bullets loaded right now are 9mm; I did not want it to go off and shoot me on accident. I carry many other bullets and slides in my pants if needed, and they do not hinder my movement."

Sousuke was interrupted only to find the words taken right out of his own mouth. "Where did you learn this…?"

"While you were gone, I spent time learning how to protect myself. I joined many different martial arts clubs at school and I am taking lessons with a private teacher. I was scared." Emiri looked away from him at the opposite wall, remembering the many people who had tried to attack her.

Sousuke turned her face back, and he finally saw it. A cross shaped scar on her face…opposite side of his own. He slowly wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "I was so lost without you, Emiri. I felt I had no purpose there, that I needed to be here with you. Where I feel I belong. At home." He rubbed his head slowly on the top of hers.

Emiri smiled. "You must be tired. Let's go to bed…I'll make you breakfast tomorrow." She returned his soft hug, and pushed him down into the mattress a little. "And don't freak out if I'm not with you in the morning; I have a training regiment to stick to."

Sousuke's heart thumped. These things she was saying somehow set off a fire in his chest. Her words sounded so beautiful; as ironic as it was. He leaned back all the way and snuggled into her, his head buried next to her head on her shoulder. He made a satisfied noise as he pulled her closer.

Emiri turned to the side to pull further into his arms and pushed his head up so she could fit her head on his chest. She wanted him to hold her; she needed to be in your arms. Sousuke seemed unwilling. "Sousuke, I need you. I need to be in your arms, I need you near me." Her words changed his opinion, and he relaxed to her gentle hands on his chest. She snuggled in, rubbing against him and smiling broadly. "I l-love y-y-you, Sergeant…"

"I love you too. Good night, Goddess."

His words warmed her heart.

Sousuke did not sleep at all. When Emiri sat up and rubbed her eyes, he wasn't there. She was used to waking up without him, so she just got up as usual and pulled a pair of matching panties and bra out of the dresser drawer she had brought over to his house and put next to his closet. She pulled her school uniform out and laid all the articles of clothing on the dresser. She undressed and pulled on her jogging shorts and top. She checked her watch. _4:30…plenty of time._

Emiri left the house jogging and jogged down the stairs. She jogged around the city for about an hour, then came back to the apartment, running smack dab into Sousuke when she stopped in front of his apartment. They both fell, then recovered quickly and held the other in a choke hold. They saw each other and dropped their arms. Emiri sighed, then took in a huge breath. Sousuke laughed a little, then they stood in silence.

"Nice morning-" Sousuke started.

Emiri chimed in, almost interrupting him, "Yeah it is-"

"So you were-"

"Running, you were-"

"Running as well-"

"Ah I see."

They both laughed at their sudden small talk. Sousuke wiped off her forehead with his sweat towel he had brought as they walked back to the apartment together.

Kaname had watched their meeting from her window. _He's back…with her_. Her heart dropped; Sousuke was smiling and laughing with this girl…she was jealous, but she and Emiri were best friends now, and their marriage wouldn't get in the way of that. Kaname smiled at the thought.

"I'm taking a shower, Sousuke." Emiri snatched the clothes she had laid out and hopped into the shower. Sousuke made a grunt of acknowledgement as he began to lift weights.

Sousuke thought, God_, these are heavy…who was using them?_ He looked down at a label pasted to the side of the weight and his jaw dropped. It read Emiri Sagara with a little smiley face after the cursive. Sousuke smiled at the last name. Then he thought, _There's no way she could…_

Emiri grabbed the shower bar and tugged a few times. It wasn't going anywhere. She had already undressed and the shower was warming up. She grabbed the bar and pulled herself up and down several times until she felt the water start to get hot. She was about to let go when the bar broke and she fell. She shrieked.

Sousuke jumped at the sudden sound and rushed next to the door. "Emiri! Are you okay?"

"I fell." Her voice came annoyed and severely pissed.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm-" She grabbed the side of the tub and attempted to pull herself up. She slipped on the water and fell again. She made another squeak of pain. "-fine, Sousuke, I'm fine I promise."

Sousuke frowned. _She needs help. _

Emiri tried to sit up. She pulled the towel off the rack and draped it over her naked, wet body. She leaned up and clicked the lock on the door. Sousuke heard the locks click and he opened the door, barely missing her head. She fell back, slipping again. The wound on the back of her head was bleeding again after she fell and hit her head on the tub. Sousuke leaned down and lifted her up, setting her slowly on her feet. He dropped his arms, but she didn't let go of him. He blushed a deep scarlet red as she snuggled up against him and closed her eyes.

"I need your help…don't let me fall, Sergeant."

Sousuke nodded and gulped, looking down to see the towel being the only thing between their bare skin. His face became covered in the red color as he placed his hands slowly on her shoulders. "W-w-would you l-like for m-m-me t-to turn the sh-shower off?"

"Just turn on the regular water and run a bath please, sir. She held as close to him as possible and blushed a little. Her love for him had grown immensely since he had left. She didn't want him out of her sight. Ever.

Sousuke slowly sat her down on the toilet lid and closed the door behind him. He locked it. He didn't want a terrorist getting in without his consent. Emiri nodded at his decision. "I hate terrorists too."

Sousuke looked to her in confusion, "How did you know those were my true intentions?"

"What else could you be doing?"

Sousuke looked back to the door, a daydream playing in his mind.

_He grabbed her and thrust himself into her, pressing her body against the door roughly. She scratched into the door frame as his member flew in and out-_

"Sousuke?" Her innocent voice brought him back.

"Please excuse that. Well, I…we could have…well…PLEASE DISREGARD EVERYTHING I HAVE JUST SAID I DID NOT MEAN SUCH THINGS!" Sousuke stood rigid and saluted her, his face bright red.

"I know Sousuke, but you're not that kind of guy. You wouldn't do that to me when I'm hurt, right? But if I was fine, I would have been so delighted."

He looked to her, dumbfounded again. "Emiri, can you read my mind?"

"No sir. But I know you. The real you."

Sousuke smiled gingerly. "You have changed so much since the last time I saw you. Please forgive my outbursts then."

Emiri smiled beautifully up at him from her awkward seat, "It's not a problem."


	2. Turbulence and Peace

Emiri took her seat to the left of Sousuke and stared out the window. Kaname had pulled him aside after they entered Jindai High. Emiri just continued to walk and told him they could talk later. So here she was, sitting by herself looking at the fluffy clouds rolling across the sky.

"What do you require, Chidori?"

The blue-haired girl stood tall, but silent.

"Kaname?"

She took a huge breath and wiped the growing pools of water off her face. She glared up at him with those huge, chocolate eyes and said, "How dare you leave Emiri for months and not even call! She was worried sick about you, idiot! She even came to me, and I hated her! The only reason we became friends was because we had the same experience of you leaving us alone! She killed for you, Sergeant Stupid!" Kaname whacked him over the head with her harisen.

"Ow…" Sousuke paused for a brief moment, thinking about what Kaname had said. "Did you just say that Emiri killed some one? I find that completely and totally false-"

"Sousuke, SHUT-UP!" She hit him again, harder this time. "We were attacked and kidnapped, then Emiri killed every one of those terrorists without your help! I was there, I saw it with my own eyes! She told me after we were home that the only reason she did it was so she could see your face when you returned. And I heard you didn't say anything to her at all! I heard that you came in, hit her head on the floor and went to sleep! Really, Sousuke?" She held the harisen above his head threateningly.

Sousuke braced himself for impact, then when he didn't receive punishment, he dropped his arms and looked to her. Kaname was crying hysterically, the tears already pooling on the floor. Sousuke didn't move from his place; he squared his shoulders and looked straight at her. "Kaname, why are you crying?"

"Because you left me again, you jerk!" She showed her teeth, the tears still flying. She hit him with her left fist. There was no power in the blow. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? Do you? Emiri was trained; she was prepared for everything, she was completely together! If she wouldn't have been there, who knows what would have happened to me! I NEED you!" She drew up to him, and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling in as close as possible.

Sousuke did not move at first, but eventually his arms made their way around the small of her back. He held her close, and spoke slowly. "I will never leave you. Not again, not ever. I need you, too. I missed you, Kaname." The words were heavy in the dead silence behind the stairs.

Emiri was whistling Tomorrow as her feet hit the stairs, moving slowly at first. When she heard Sousuke's voice, she slowed even more, and turned her feet so they would make no sound as she descended. Even one slip up, and her cover would be blown. This was a trained Sergeant after all. She heard Kaname talk about his absence and that she had been kidnapped. Sousuke gave a flat answer, then Kaname started crying and whining about how he left her. Emiri stopped in her tracks as she hugged him, soaking his uniform. She gasped silently as he hugged her back and told her he missed her.

Sousuke whipped his head around, staring up the stairs. Kaname opened her mouth, and her voice was frail, "What's wrong Sousuke?"

"Stay here." Sousuke whipped the pistol out of his pants and ran to the side of the stairs. He scoped it out with the tip of the pistol, then relaxed when he saw nothing. He stepped back toward Kaname and slowly put away his weapon. She cuddled back against him.

Emiri stepped back down the stairwell and stared, her heart slowly wilting. She frowned, and almost cried herself. He was such a liar; he said he didn't have feelings for her. Emiri cut herself off; she knew Sousuke. He didn't really have feelings for her, he just wanted to protect her. Emiri would not jump to conclusions. She smiled at the thought of Sousuke.

Stepping away without a sound, Emiri twirled down the hallway. She continued her tune where she left off.

The ring of the bell brought Kaname back to her senses. She pushed away from Sousuke and ran towards the classroom, him following in close pursuit.

"Kaname, would you like to meet me at the noodle shop just down the road from the school?"

She didn't stop to think about Emiri and immediately answered, "I'd love that!"

When Kaname and Sousuke sat in their seats, Sousuke leaned across the row and kissed Emiri's cheek. She fell out of her daydreaming and gasped at his show of affection. She turned her head and smiled at him. He laughed a little at her red face.

The homeroom teacher tapped the board with her fingers and all the students stood up as usual.

Lunch came quickly, though Emiri found herself eating with only Sousuke on the roof of the school. He fumbling around in his pack for his usual military lunch. Emiri was nibbling on her ham sandwich with cheese.

When he pulled out the wrapped package, Emiri looked up. He pulled out five strips of clean cut beef jerky. Emiri's eyes lit up.

"Sousuke, can I PLEASE have one? I'll, I'll trade you for, um…" Emiri looked at her lunch. Half eaten sandwich and a water bottle. She pulled at the sandwich on both sides, then stopped as she got an idea. "If you could have your way with me, what would you want?"

Sousuke had swallowed one strip already. He lowered the next strip from his face as she spoke. He looked at her with wide eyes and laid the strip with the others on the opened paper. He slowly made his way to her, and made her lay her sandwich down. He intertwined his fingers with her and kissed her.

Emiri's eyes fluttered shut as the sergeant's tongue made its way into her mouth. She leaned her head sideways as he held it to his mouth. His other hand travelled lower onto her chest. She made a small noise and pushed away from him, remembering the morning. Her eyes focused on the ground.

"Sousuke, you're such a pig!" She glared back at him with a pure hatred tint. Emiri snatched up her sandwich and bottled water. She stood up quickly, then thought about his true intentions. She looked back to him, then her eyes hit the floor and she sank to the ground. "Sorry, I was just thinking about…"

Sousuke finally spoke, "About what?"

"It's nothing, please disregard that." Emiri pulled closer to him, dropping her lunch. She sunk her fingers into his uniform and cuddled close to him. She spoke to re-assure herself, "I trust you."

"It's not a problem. I am glad." Sousuke held her back, pushing her into his lap. "I believe in you. I knew you would be fine by yourself, I knew you were strong. And still are."

"I was lost without you, you know. I may have been tough, but it was only because I had to see you. I couldn't die without seeing you again. The thought fueled my actions; I killed all of them." Emiri's eyes were dark, and her tone was cool and even. "I never thought I would have to kill, but then I understood you. I know killing is hard, even when it is the worst enemy. Even when they just had their hands glued to your throat five minutes ago, it's hard. I learned why it's so hard for you to show emotions; they just get in the way of your job. I learned why it's hard for you to trust some one enough to even frown at them. I know, Sousuke."

He thought about her words; he remembered why he had fallen for her. She knew the real him; not the fake high school student he pretended to be. That was the side Kaname loved; not the real Sousuke. Emiri loved him for his gentleness, for his skills, his nature, and even for his very existence. He amazed her; he could pilot that awe-inspiring machine and he could load a double barrel shotgun in under 3 seconds. He showed his feelings to the ones important to him, and Emiri was glad she was on that list. Sousuke smiled gingerly at her, and kissed her cheek lovingly. He rubbed his nose across hers and smiled wide. She giggled back at him.

Bringing his arms around, Sousuke tickled her stomach. Emiri laughed and tickled under his arms. He didn't react at first, then burst out laughing and rolled away from her. She crawled after him and tickled across his stomach, sending him flailing with laughter. He swerved forward and grabbed Emiri, slipping off her shoe. He tickled her foot with no remorse and watched her squirm. She grabbed his face and kissed on it as she laughed. His hands came away from her feet to caress her face as he returned the kisses. She pushed his chest playfully, and laughing she jumped up away from him. As she jogged to the door, Sousuke jumped up as well, chasing her. He snatched her wrist and turned her around just as they reached the door. He pushed her against the wall next to the door and kissed all over her. Emiri laughed as he did, and his hands came up to grip her shoulders. As the kisses became slower, Emiri tried to return some of them. He stopped as she dragged her tongue across his face into his mouth. His body wiggled as her fingers danced across his back. Emiri's leg came up and wiped down the back of Sousuke's legs. His hands came down to grip her firm cheeks just above her thighs. He pushed her back against the wall, lifting her some. Emiri laced her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his collarbone.

Her breath was warm and even on his writhing skin. "Sousuke…please…"

Sousuke thought for a moment, but he didn't understand the meaning of her words. Was she asking him to go farther? Or was she asking him not to? He leaned his head to touch hers, his chin resting peacefully. "I won't remove your clothing."

Emiri nodded, her head still pressed close to his neck. "I want what you want, then." She opened her mouth slightly and playfully nipped his neck.

This little action made something snap, and Sousuke held her with one arm against the wall. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. He pushed up close to her, holding her to him with both arms now; one on her hip and the other around her back. Emiri looked down to his crotch, as she watched this new part of Sousuke squirm close to her body. She brought an arm down from his back and laid her hand over his crotch. Sousuke breathed heavily once at the sudden contact. Playing with it, Emiri cupped her hand around the length and pumped up and down slowly at first. Sousuke let out another breath he didn't know he was holding as she sped up. Suddenly, Sousuke began bucking his hips against her hand. His mouth lay agape over her head, hot breaths landing on her hair. She was watching his crotch intently with each new action to try and figure out what he liked. She took her hand off the length, and slowly slid her finger down the side. The thing jumped under her touch, and with it, Sousuke let out a raspy breath. As she touched all her fingers to the tip, he brought his head down to kiss the top of her head, nibbling a little. She traced all her fingers down the sides of his member, then over his whole package. Her hand landed square in between his legs as she massaged the two dangling things. They were kind of squishy in her hands, and she could feel the skin on his legs quiver. She brought her slender hand around his package, tracing her fingers lightly over the skin around the member. Sousuke bucked his hips against her vigorously once she trailed over the skin above his member. Emiri made a little sound of joy at his aggression, even though the leadership lasted only a few seconds.

"Can you hold me up?" She looked up to him with large round eyes. Sousuke only nodded and held her up off the ground. Emiri wrapped her legs around his back and rocked her hips against his crotch. Sousuke leaned down into her, and gave her a deep kiss as he moved his hips in motion with hers, him pushing forward, then her pushing forward. Sousuke pulled out of the kiss quickly, and he grunted in satisfaction. Though this wasn't the real thing, he was feeling extreme pleasure. Grasping her hips, he pulled her down onto him, thrusting against her as his member pushed against the thin fabric of her underwear. Emiri groaned against him, pressing her head to his collar.

The strength of his hips was inevitable; he pushed hard against her. His length was half way into her, even with her underwear. She seemed to mewl into his uniform, and he was clenching his teeth to keep from growling out of pleasure. Emiri dug her fingers into his shoulders for only a moment, until his cock buried deep inside her. It was at least a foot long, if not longer. Her underwear pulled all the way with it, causing it to pull against her other hole. Liquid spilled from her lips, covering his member and the inside of his pants. Sousuke pulled her face up only to bury his tongue in it as he thrust extremely fast in and out of her. Her underwear snapped, but she didn't care. Emiri groaned at the sudden burst of power, as it hurt a little. As their tongues and hips danced, they fell into each other. Her hands travelled through his hair quickly, her gestures only speeding him closer to the edge. When she thought he was at his peak speed, he pulled all the way out of her, only to push his way right back in with such ferocity, Emiri thought she would faint of pleasure. He was even faster than before, and now his thrusts sent her liquids down his legs and hers alike. His passionate kisses on her neck set her skin aflame, and her returning them booted him over the edge. Thrusting in one last time, he pulled out sharply and exploded on her thighs. She kissed him crazily after he finished, as she had received hers as well. The cum slid down her slender legs, pooling up slowly. He leaned in and continued to kiss her hungrily.

Sousuke swiftly checked his watch and noticed the time. He whipped out a white cloth he always kept with him and brought his hands up and down her legs to clean her. The rag was already dirty from just her thighs. Sousuke leaned under her, and before Emiri knew it, he was licking around her underwear, moving it aside for a moment to lick over her slippery lips before letting go. His hands travelled down her sides as he swiped his tongue over the side of her underwear. Emiri widened her legs so he could finish up. Standing up in a hurry, he wiped off her face with his sleeve, even though the action was unnecessary.

"Will those be okay?" Sousuke pointed to her panties through her skirt.

Blushing a little, Emiri answered, "Yes, they'll be fine, Sousuke." She smiled up at him.

Taking her hand, Sousuke dragged her back to their things. He made her just stand there while he cleaned and collected everything. Emiri leaned down to grab her sandwich. She ate several more small bites before Sousuke decided they had to throw it away. He handed Emiri her bag, and pulled his over his shoulder.

"I love you, Emiri." Sousuke squeezed her hand as he took it.

Looking up at him, she returned his loving gaze, "I love you, too-" She drew close to him and pressed her finger into his chest. Turning it around in circles, she mewled, "-Sergeant Sexy."

Sousuke smiled warmly at her and turned her chin up with his free hand to lean in. Kissing her passionately, he only backed away with the sound of the bell. He sighed on her lips as she returned his smile.

Turning slowly, the two walked hand in hand back to class, keeping each other's loving gaze as they walked, making small comments and laughing together. Before they sat down, they kissed for only a small moment. Looking to Kaname after Emiri's attention was occupied by Kyoko, Sousuke spoke.

"Will you still meet me?" His voice was hushed, but steady.

"Of course. Why would you think I wouldn't after just the first half of school, dummy?"

"Emiri and…well, we shared…there are no handbooks on this and I think one should be published…um…Ah! The perfect way to say it!" Sousuke look triumphantly at Kaname. He remembered how Kurz had told him about him and Melissa. "I nailed her so hard, you couldn't even pull her out with a diamond hammer!"

The **whole** class stopped talking and looked to Sousuke. No one spoke, though Kaname's mouth was wide open because she knew _who_ it was he "nailed". Emiri looked at him, completely red. Sousuke, completely oblivious, spoke a quiet, "What?"


End file.
